starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Primal zerg
The primal zerg are a zerg subspecies from the planet Zerus. They retain the physical and psychological traits of the original zerg who avoided incorporation into the Zerg Swarm. History Ancient History on Zerus]] The zerg emerged from the first spawning pool. The zerg fed on each other's essence, gaining strength, a practice that was carried out as they emerged beyond the pool and assimilated Zerus's other lifeforms.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Crucible (in English). 2013-03-12. As the xel'naga uplifted the zerg, Amon intended to use the zerg for his own purposes. However, the independent nature of the zerg necessitated the creation of a hive mind to direct the species in order to make them more controllable. As a result, the Overmind was created, with many zerg falling under its control. This event was witnessed by Zurvan. After turning on the xel'naga, the zerg under the Overmind departed Zerus. At this point, the zerg went down two different paths—those of the Overmind were known as the Swarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Waking the Ancient (in English). 2013-03-12. However, a number of zerg had burrowed deep below the planet's surface, escaping the Overmind's control.2016-03-25, Dehaka Spotlight - Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2016-03-26 They remained on Zerus, becoming known as the primal zerg. Here, they continued to prosper, hunt, and evolve, the Swarm unaware of the primals' existence. Second Great War By the Second Great War, the primal zerg had existed for at least millennia. During the conflict, the primal zerg encountered their Swarm counterparts. Sarah Kerrigan, after being made human again by the Keystone, sought to find a new means of increasing her power. Whilst aboard her leviathan, she met with the Dark Prelate Zeratul who revealed to her the existence of Zerus and of the primal zerg who were needed to transform her once more.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Birthworld (in English). 2013-03-12. slays Zurvan]] Upon arriving at Zerus, she awakened Zurvan and battled the primals, who intended to kill the "corrupted" zerg. Kerrigan achieved her primal formBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Reborn (in English). 2013-03-12. , defeated the primal leaders and their packs joined the Swarm. Zurvan:" The pack leaders are slain, their packs join your Swarm, and here you stand. Complete." StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. She departed Zerus with Dehaka, his pack and the other primal zerg who joined the Swarm; they who followed in the hopes of acquiring new essences.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Supreme (in English). 2013-03-12. While the packs were brought into the Swarm, Dominion field reports suggest that the primal zerg have retained a degree of autonomy.Barba, Rick. StarCraft Field Manual (hardcover). Insight Editions, November 17, 2015. During Kerrigan's attack on Korhal, the Terran Dominion activated the Psi Destroyer, a superweapon which killed zerg through their hive mind. Because the primal zerg were all sentient individuals who had no hive mind, they were immune to its effect. Kerrigan dispatched Dehaka and his pack to weaken the enemy. Finally, the zerg destroyed the Destroyer.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Death from Above (in English). 2013-03-12. Shortly after this, the primal zerg participated in Kerrigan's final assault on Augustgrad. Kerrigan's forces destroyed the Dominion entrenchments barring their way, and allowed Dehaka's pack into the city. After Kerrigan killed Mengsk, the primal zerg, along with the rest of the Swarm, departed Korhal to fight Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. End War After the Second Great War, three new pack leaders arose on Zerus—Glevig, Murvar, and Dakrun. Dehaka returned to Zerus and incorporated them into his own own pack.2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka. Battle.net Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 By the End War, only a few primal zerg pack leaders remained. Under Dehaka's leadership, they and their fellow primals battled against Amon's Forces.2017-08-21, NEW Co-op Commander Preview: Dehaka. YouTube, accessed on 2017-08-22 Characteristics Physiology ]] The primal zerg bear the genome of the zerg race before the Overmind established control over their species. While the strains of the Swarm often bear an insect-like appearance, primal zerg bear more resemblance to reptiles, and in some regards, mammals. Primal zerg do not age, and only are killed when consumed by another predator, making the greatest hunters among them ancient.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12. Primal zerg have the ability to take essence from their foes, consuming their flesh and through it, their DNA. They are in a constant state of evolution, incorporating beneficial traits from their victims.2013, SC2: HotS - Primal Zerg. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-05-29 Such traits can become manifest in a short amount of time, ranging from seconds to hours, or a few days.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Abathur (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Waking the Ancient. (in English). 2013-03-12. Through this, the primal zerg were able to mimic numerous Swarm strains, while retaining their own physiological markers. Psychology Primal zerg are individuals.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zurvan (in English). 2013-03-12. Many despise the Swarm zerg for being "corrupted" by the latter's inter-entity psionic connection and hivemind. Zurvan described subjugation to the hivemind as a "terrible fate". Without the hivemind, the primal zerg are immune to psionic measures that would otherwise cripple Swarm zerg. They were immune to control by the Queen of Blades. They remain vulnerable to sigma radiation. Primal zerg society is hierarchial.2017-08-21, Patch 3.17 Preview: New Co-op Commander Dehaka. Battle.net Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-08-28 Primal zerg may form into packs, led by pack leaders, which are the strongest among their number. Their philosophy/culture is Darwinian, based on the principle of survival of the fittest. Loyalty is commanded by the ability to survive challenges from underlings; ascension is through consuming weaker "superiors" when the opportunity arises.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Dehaka (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supreme. (in English). 2013-03-12. For primal zerg, form and function are one—with each change comes greater strength, and thus survival.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Known Pack Leaders Pack leaders were powerful primal zerg. ]] Current *Sarah Kerrigan (by virtue of position, biologically a terran/primal zerg hybrid) *Dehaka (allied with Kerrigan) During the End War, three new pack leaders allied with Dehaka. *Dakrun (replaced Kraith) *Glevig (replaced Yagdra) *Murvar (replaced Slivan; presumably) Defunct During the Second Great War, these pack leaders were all killed by Kerrigan, and their pack members integrated into the Swarm. *Brakk (formerly) *Kraith (formerly, replaced by Dakrun) *Slivan, the Eternal Mother (formerly, replaced by Murvar, presumably) *Yagdra (formerly, replaced by Glevig) *Zurvan, the Ancient One (formerly) Known Packs *Brakk's Pack *Dehaka's Pack *Kraith's Pack *Slivan's Pack *Yagdra's Pack *Zurvan's Pack Known Breeds :Main article: Primal zerg breeds The primal zerg have evolved many different traits from the Zerg Swarm, and assimilated many of their traits to create new strains. However, some the following strains are distinct among the primal zerg. *Locust **Creeper *Primal drone *Primal hive *Primal hydralisk **Impaler **Primal mutalisk *Primal roach **Primal guardian **Primal igniter *Primal ultralisk **Tyrannozor *Primal warden *Primal wurm **Greater primal wurm *Primal zergling **Ravasaur *Spore ray *Swarm host **Creeper host **Primal host *Quillgor **Quillgor alpha *Viper *Zerusian needle Notes *Samwise Didier did concept art for the primal zerg while Phill Gonzales did unit modeling. Most of the primal zerg variations were based on dinosaur species he enjoyed as a child. The idea was to explore how beastly the zerg were before the Swarm reduced their physical forms to a skeletal physique featuring only components essential for combat.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 *Gonzales has conceded that primal zerg dialogue was heavy handed. As the developers didn't have time to show primal zerg evolving through stealing essence, the point had to be stressed through dialogue.2013, HotS Zurvan. Deviantart, accessed on 2013-12-25 *The concept of the primal zerg bears resemblance to the development idea of the "metamorph," a zerg strain developed by Kerrigan and Abathur that could direct its own evolution. *Primal zerg units do not gain any movement speed bonus from standing on creep, unlike their Swarm counterparts. They also do not receive any benefits from the mutation and evolution traits in the Evolution pit. *A primal zerg skin set and console was added in the Katowice 2018 War Chest.StarCraft. 2017-11-03. The Future of StarCraft II. Battle.net Accessed 2017-11-03. The idea for the skin set came from a desire to do a dinosaur-like zerg skin set.2017-12-07, BlizzCon 2017 StarCraft II: What’s Next Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2017-12-11 References Category:Primal zerg Category:Races Category:Zerg Organizations